wilde_westfandomcom-20200215-history
Space 14
7:14:25 PM Josie: Switch yer nick. 7:18:19 PM | Edited 7:23:53 PM Josie: When last we left Coil, he was sharing a honeymoon suite with his seductive crewmember Stella, a telepath doomed to lose her brain functioning over time (which she has told Coil, though he knew before that). This is after an assassination attempt while they had dinner down on Torric, a planet of mostly-androids that's known for its technology. The assassin sent them a note at the hotel, so he or she knows where they are--as does Tiktok, Coil's child-android contact on the planet. 7:19:54 PM Coil: Coil 's plan was to wait it out a day or so. A note to tell them that the assassin knows they're there is more than likely an attempt to flush them out. 7:20:47 PM Josie: His crew--Lou, the felinoid hacker, Althea Irene Lark, the slug-infesting-a-military-woman, his water-breathing engineer Vir and a former sexbot, Dot Alice--are still all on the ship. 7:22:42 PM Josie: Coil is also on the track of three substances, felwerine, diadragamine and staklinium--a narcotic, a heart attack medication and a lethal substance, respectively--that will help Althea give Irene a voice somehow. 7:23:02 PM Coil: Right. He got one of them, right? 7:23:36 PM Josie: Yep. Tiktok was able to get felwerine. It's probably best not to ask how. 7:24:02 PM Coil: Coil wasn't planning on it! 7:24:18 PM Josie: Indeed. 7:24:59 PM Josie: Coil has already shared a cup of coffee with Stella, and not in the Grand Theft Auto kind of way. Just actual coffee. 7:25:26 PM Josie: She's currently looking out the window, but with the shade drawn--she's being careful about possible shooters. 7:28:22 PM Coil: Coil is studying the note, trying to figure out who the shooter could be! He knows of too many assassins who favor sniper rifles. 7:28:57 PM Josie: Well, judging by the little heart, it's personal! 7:30:08 PM Coil: Coil has also, of course, put up the 'no housekeeping' notice. 7:30:58 PM Josie: *eyebrow waggle* 7:31:47 PM Josie: Stella: I don't see anyone out there. 7:32:42 PM Coil: Well, you wouldn't. That's kind of the point. How are you feeling? 7:34:05 PM Josie: Stella: Quite well, thank you. And you? 7:34:38 PM Coil: I didn't get shot. 7:35:03 PM Coil: You did. 7:35:27 PM Josie: Stella: Yes, but I took your blood, remember? 7:35:48 PM Josie: She sets the shutter back on the window and turns to smile at him a little bit. 7:36:04 PM Josie: ((Guess how many races' women have cleavage on their armor.)) 7:36:29 PM Coil: ((All of them?) 7:36:39 PM Josie: ((Why yes. All of them. 100%.)) 7:36:59 PM Coil: ((It was either going to be all or none! Do men get cleavage armor?)) 7:37:06 PM Josie: ((Ahahaha. No.)) 7:37:49 PM Coil: Coil smiles back. "I'm fine, I have plenty of blood." 7:38:46 PM Josie: Stella: It grows back, I hear. 7:39:46 PM Coil: I should hope so. I lost a lot back in my... working days. 7:40:09 PM Coil: If it doesn't, I really should have charged you for what I gave you. 7:40:27 PM Josie: Stella: How much would you charge? 7:41:44 PM Coil: I'd have to do some research into the going rates. 7:42:22 PM Josie: Stella: You'll just have to take it out of my pay. 7:43:17 PM Coil: Well, the blood grows back, so we don't need to worry about it. 7:43:29 PM Josie: Stella: No, probably not. 7:47:12 PM Coil: Unless I'm a vampire or something, because that probably means you're a vampire now, too. 7:48:20 PM Josie: Stella: I don't feel like a vampire. 7:49:03 PM Josie: She doesn't look like one either. Even without makeup she has a damn good complexion--you can just see her facial scar a bit better. 7:49:14 PM Coil: ((Facial scar?)) 7:49:52 PM Josie: ((She has a small scar down the side of her cheek that just touches her eyebrow.)) 7:50:07 PM Josie: ((Her makeup covers it up pretty well most of the time, though.)) 7:50:59 PM Coil: I never noticed your scar before. 7:51:38 PM Josie: Stella: You weren't meant to. ...I've thought about having it removed. I should ask... Althea. 7:52:01 PM Coil: What's it from? 7:52:46 PM Josie: Stella: Combat training. At the time I thought it made me look dashing. 7:53:14 PM | Edited 7:54:36 PM Coil: I think it still does. 7:55:18 PM Josie: Stella: Mmm. Maybe I'll leave it, after all, then. Though the makeup does nearly as well as surgery would anyway. 7:56:30 PM Coil: What was it, a knife? 7:57:15 PM Josie: Stella: A knife. You should see the other guy? 7:58:26 PM Coil: Swords leave deeper cuts. And what does the other guy look like? 7:59:07 PM Josie: Stella: He's fine, actually. I'm not much at combat. 8:00:41 PM Josie: Stella: I don't really need to be. 8:00:49 PM Coil: No? 8:00:56 PM Coil: Because of your brain rays? 8:02:12 PM Josie: Stella: They're not brain rays, but they *do* allow me to incapacitate people rather quickly. Of course, there *are* always androids. 8:08:07 PM Coil: I prefer to think of them as brain rays. 8:08:21 PM Josie: Stella: That does add a certain element of the absurd, doesn't it? 8:08:38 PM Coil: I find it tends to help. 8:08:58 PM Josie: Stella: Would I be too intimidating otherwise? 8:11:06 PM Coil: Not saying this to brag, but I'm hard to intimidate. 8:11:24 PM Josie: (("Saddle pal"??)) 8:11:57 PM Josie: ((GAY. THEY ARE GAY.)) 8:12:17 PM Josie: Stella: And I'm not very intimidating in a bathrobe without my face on. 8:14:13 PM Coil: Coil shrugs. "Being easy to intimidate is a liability in an assassin. Maybe if the face you put on had five mouths and giant red bug eyes." 8:14:49 PM Josie: Stella: I could make you *think* it did. 8:17:14 PM Coil: Yes, well, my hellish childhood didn't really prepare me for telepaths. 8:17:33 PM Josie: Stella: Was it that bad? 8:18:50 PM Coil: Well, not when I was living it, but in retrospect and having heard accounts of much more normal childhoods, kind of. 8:20:06 PM Josie: Stella: You should think of it as well as you can. No one has a good childhood. Even good ones are difficult. 8:22:14 PM Coil: I know. And it made me who I am, so it's not like I would change it. When I was nine, I got left in the slums of Garnet V with no money, no food, and a knife, and told that if I didn't get offworld within five days, I'd never see her again. 8:23:15 PM Coil: Which wouldn't be that bad, but I'd still be stuck on that planet with nothing, so. She was all I had. 8:24:15 PM Josie: Stella: ... a sort of game. Did she care for you? 8:24:57 PM Coil: In her way, I suppose. She invested a lot into me. 8:25:25 PM Josie: Stella: What was her name? 8:26:17 PM Coil: Diana. 8:27:05 PM Josie: Stella: What did you call her? 8:27:33 PM Coil: Diana. Pretty sure it wasn't her real name, it's just what she wanted me to call her. 8:27:55 PM Josie: Stella: Where is she now? 8:28:52 PM Coil: Dead. 8:30:01 PM Josie: Stella: I'm sorry. 8:30:41 PM Coil: Thanks. I should be sorrier, I'm sure. 8:31:18 PM Josie: Stella: How did you get off Garnet? 8:34:44 PM Coil: I kidnapped a freelance pilot's son and threatened to kill him if his father didn't unlock his freighter. Took the freighter to the space station in orbit. 8:35:41 PM Josie: Stella: ... how'd the son feel about it? 8:36:27 PM Coil: Well, he was 18 and I was nine. I think he was feeling shame. 8:36:59 PM Josie: Stella: ... enough to hire an assassin years later? 8:37:58 PM Coil: He never knew my name. Never even saw me. And his father got his freighter back. 8:39:03 PM Josie: Stella: Not him, then. Perhaps a relative of a previous engagement? 8:39:46 PM Coil: There's always that possibility. 8:41:45 PM Josie: Stella: Figuring out who it is could help us stop them. 8:42:33 PM Coil: I know. I just don't know who it could be. The heart implies that it's pretty personal. 8:44:15 PM Josie: Stella: Ex-girlfriends? 8:44:32 PM Coil: I've never really had a girlfriend. 8:45:56 PM Josie: Stella raises her eyebrows. "Ex-boyfriend, then?" 8:46:52 PM Coil: No. I'ev never really had a relationship. Just brief.... arrangements. 8:47:12 PM Josie: Stella: Temporary arrangements. How ideal; I am, in fact, temporary. 8:48:28 PM Coil: You know what I mean. Polite way of saying One-Night-Stands. Anything more is pretty dangerous. Though apparently, even One Night Stands are turning out to be pretty dangerous. 8:49:53 PM Josie: Stella: Even when they're only dreaming. ... I am a little more bitter about my situation than I would like. 8:51:14 PM Coil: Maybe you can ask Althea about your situation. She's pretty smart. 8:53:03 PM Josie: Stella: There's nothing anyone can do. 8:53:32 PM Coil: How do you know? 8:54:24 PM Josie: Stella: Believe me, if they could have kept using us the way they were, they'd have done it. 8:58:18 PM Josie: Stella: We were a... significant investment. And trained extensively prior to being augmented. 8:59:20 PM Coil: Hmm. 8:59:55 PM Coil: ...or you were prototypes and they moved onto the production models. 9:01:53 PM Josie: Stella: ... disposable assets? Do you think the Coalition would spend that much on something so... temporary? 9:02:01 PM Josie: ((Going to grab the laundry.)) 9:08:27 PM Coil: Not saying that was the plan from the start. They spend all this money, they make telepaths, they find out that things didn't go to plan, but they learn how to fix it, improve on the process. 9:11:53 PM Josie: ((Back! Sorry, I'm not a hardcore enough gamer to feel that game>clean undies.)) 9:12:37 PM Josie: Stella bites her lip. "... do you... do you really think so? They could be making more?" 9:13:45 PM Coil: Coil frowns. "Just... a theory. I wouldn't put it past them. But then I'm a horrible cynic." 9:15:51 PM Josie: Stella: ... I don't know how to stop them. 9:20:19 PM Coil: Coil shrugs. "Well, that's not really my point. I just mean... you shouldn't give up hope." 9:22:22 PM Josie: Stella: I have to find a way, somehow. No one should ever have to... well. They shouldn't. 9:27:00 PM Coil: Coil nods. 9:27:51 PM Josie: Stella: ... I can't ask you to help me. It's my fight. Our fight, if there's any of us left. 9:28:48 PM Coil: Well, you're part of my crew now. But... I understand. 9:31:05 PM Josie: Stella: You're retired. 9:31:36 PM Coil: Only from killing folks. 9:37:35 PM Josie: Stella: Some folks need killing. ... and I can't do it. 9:38:25 PM Coil: So this isn't about saving your life, then? 9:39:30 PM Josie: Stella: I don't believe anyone can do that. 9:44:43 PM Coil: Well. I don't kill people for money anymore. 9:47:24 PM Josie: Stella nods. 9:48:24 PM Coil: But if you want help to save your life, and that path *happens* to involve danger and killing, well, that would be different. 9:49:11 PM Josie: Stella: Semantics. 9:50:58 PM Coil: I'm not opposed to killing for something I care about, Stella. Or for a good cause. But not for money. 9:52:08 PM Josie: Stella: I haven't offered you money again. ... I've offered you me, but that's... aside from all this. 9:55:35 PM Josie: She goes back to the window and peers out again. 9:56:49 PM Coil: I know. Just... explaining. It's not just semantics to me. 9:57:39 PM Josie: Stella: ... I know. I'm sorry. 9:59:19 PM Josie: ((OOH. Tareth got a purple tactical officer!)) 9:59:36 PM Coil: ((Fancy!__ 10:00:28 PM Josie: ((Can't use him yet, but I will eventually.)) 10:01:47 PM Josie: Stella: ... it might be easier... 10:02:43 PM Coil: What might be easier? 10:03:07 PM Josie: Stella: Just... opening the curtain. 10:03:41 PM Coil: Getting shot? 10:03:54 PM Josie: Stella: It'd be simpler. 10:07:06 PM Coil: You should at least wait until your sister can talk to you. 10:10:51 PM Josie: Her hand inches over to the panel that controls the blinds. 10:11:37 PM Coil: Coil goes over and puts his hand on hers. "Don't. Not yet." 10:12:34 PM Josie: Stella looks down, and then looks back up at him. "You're right. You're right." 10:14:33 PM Coil: Coil nods. 10:15:40 PM Josie: She smiles up at him. "... at least I've gotten you to hold my hand." 10:17:35 PM Coil: Coil smiles a bit back. "I suppose you have. 10:18:30 PM Josie: Stella: I could try a little harder, but it seems like you never want to meet me halfway. 10:20:01 PM Coil: I am not a master of interpersonal relationships. 10:21:03 PM Josie: Stella: Hm. Maybe you should approach it some other way. 10:21:53 PM Coil: Like how? 10:22:59 PM Josie: Stella: Well. You *are* a master of assassination. How would you approach assassinating me? 10:35:33 PM Coil: Coil considers this. "You'd be tricky." 10:37:26 PM Josie: Stella: How would you do it? 10:37:48 PM Coil: I'd arrange a distraction, something to occupy you and your brain rays so I could get in close. 10:39:08 PM Josie: Stella: What kind of distraction? 10:40:19 PM Coil: Well, it would depend on the circumstances you were in. 10:40:42 PM Josie: Stella: I'm in a hotel. In the honeymoon suite. 10:44:44 PM Coil: I would arrange something to get you out of the room. Maybe hire someone to short out the fire control system. I'd catch up with you during the press of people trying to get out, get close... 10:47:08 PM Josie: Stella: ... you're already close... 10:48:16 PM Coil: Then I'd do it. 10:49:22 PM Josie: Stella: And what's stopping you? 10:52:48 PM Coil: I don't kill people for money anymore. And I"m not actually trying to assassinate you. 10:53:44 PM Josie: Stella: ... then you're not interested. 10:54:46 PM Coil: In killing you? Of course not. 10:54:53 PM Coil: ((Coil does not get it.)) 10:55:45 PM Josie: She stands on her tiptoes and whispers in his ear: "I'm not talking about killing anyone." 10:59:27 PM Coil: ...oh. Well, you asked how I would assassinate you and... 10:59:48 PM Josie: Stella: It's an analogy. 11:04:28 PM Josie: Stella: We're not *actually* talking about killing. 11:05:18 PM Coil: ...I'm not terribly good at those. Sorry. 11:06:31 PM Josie: Stella: I told you once before, you're very difficult to seduce. 11:09:54 PM Josie: She sighs, and rests her head on his chest. 11:10:53 PM Coil: Sorry about that. 11:11:01 PM Coil: Coil puts his arms around her. 11:11:59 PM Josie: Stella: It's all right. At least you hold me. Perhaps it's just as well. 11:12:28 PM Coil: Coil kisses her. 11:15:51 PM Josie: She kisses him back, and then pauses. "... I don't know what will happen. I might not be able to control my... mind rays." 11:16:08 PM Coil: Brain rays. 11:16:49 PM Josie: Stella: Brain rays. 11:16:51 PM Coil: ((I feel like Coil is cheating on Zubi!)) 11:16:54 PM Josie: She smiles a little bit. 11:17:03 PM Josie: ((Wrong Coil! Zubi doesn't exist in this world!)) 11:17:12 PM Coil: ((I know!)) 11:19:06 PM Josie: Stella: I understand if you... decide it's not worth it. 11:23:14 PM Coil: That's okay. I trust you. 11:24:22 PM Josie: Stella: I trust you too. 11:26:43 PM Coil: Coil nods. "Well then. 11:28:57 PM Josie: Stella: ... kiss me again? 11:29:07 PM Coil: I think I can manage that. 11:29:11 PM Coil: Coil kisses her again! 11:30:59 PM Josie: She kisses him back! 11:31:32 PM Josie: ... and right then, the sprinklers come on, and an alarm starts to sound. "A fire has been detected. Please exit the building by following the glowing arrows." 11:33:38 PM Coil: See, this is how I would assasinate someone. 11:34:05 PM Josie: Stella: ... damn it. ... what do we do? 11:35:14 PM Coil: We stay here and get wet. 11:35:29 PM Josie: Stella: What if there's a real fire? 11:36:17 PM Coil: Coil sniffs! 11:36:54 PM Josie: No smoke smell! 11:37:05 PM Josie: Of course, it is a big building, so there might not be. 11:37:55 PM Coil: We'll stay here. Even if there is a fire, it's safer. Grab the cat, would you? 11:38:31 PM Coil: Coil checks his cellphone-comm unit thingy to see if there's any reports of a fire. 11:38:51 PM Josie: Stella picks up the kitten, and shelters her from the sprinklers, which are raining water down pretty hard by now. 11:39:11 PM Josie: The comm has no reports of a fire. It *does* have a report of a dangerous fugitive on the loose, with lots of pictures of said fugitive! 11:39:17 PM Josie: Guess who! 11:39:36 PM Coil: Oh, good. 11:40:15 PM Josie: ... it's Stella. 11:40:18 PM Josie: Stella: Good what? 11:40:32 PM Coil: ...apparetly you're a dangerous fugitive. 11:42:43 PM Josie: Stella: ... what? 11:42:58 PM Josie: She sounds pretty shocked. 11:43:26 PM Josie: According to the alert, Stella's wanted for everything from murder to harboring a proscribed species, and everything in between. 11:43:39 PM Coil: Coil shows her. 11:45:33 PM Josie: Stella: I didn't do *any* of that. 11:45:59 PM Coil: No. But someone's definitely trying to flush us out. 11:46:14 PM Josie: She sputters a bit once she hits the bottom line of the charges. "Prostitution? PROSTITUTION?" 11:46:44 PM Coil: Coil uses his comm to the ship. "Anyone there?" 11:46:48 PM Josie: Snowflake: Mew! 11:46:53 PM Josie: Vir: Yes. 11:47:07 PM Coil: Everything okay up there, Vir? 11:48:36 PM Josie: Vir: Yes. However, I have just received a bulletin regarding an escaped fugitive. Stella Lark. 11:49:31 PM Coil: Someone's trying to flush us out. See if Lou can get a source on that bulletin. 11:49:36 PM Coil: How are the repairs? 11:50:35 PM Josie: Vir: Proceeding well enough. What should I have her do once she has the source? 11:50:57 PM Josie: Vir: Dot has had some... interesting suggestions. 11:51:08 PM Coil: Contact me. And make sure the connection is secure. What are Dot's suggestions? 11:52:03 PM Josie: Vir: Augmented lasercutters as close-ranged weapons, ballistic shells as ranged weapons. 11:52:18 PM Josie: Vir: As well as some... surprises. Which may not work out. I am attempting to determine feasibility. 11:53:21 PM Coil: ... what are these suggestions in reference to? 11:54:11 PM Josie: Vir: ... arming the ship, captain. She said you had seemed agreeable to the idea. She does not seem capable of lying; however, she may have misunderstood. 11:54:52 PM Coil: Probalby. I'm more interested in getting the ship ready to fly again. Just... have Lou call me on a secure channel when she gets some info. 11:55:42 PM Josie: Vir: Yes. ... she wants to reprogram the engines, sir. 11:55:45 PM Josie: He sounds almost pained. 11:56:18 PM Coil: Dot or Lou? 11:56:49 PM Josie: Vir: Lou. Dot is aware of her expertise and her... limits. 11:57:22 PM Coil: No reprograming the engines until someone isn't trying to kill me. 11:58:01 PM Coil: Then we'll consider it. 11:59:44 PM Josie: Vir: Thank you. 11:59:54 PM Josie: Vir: ... do you require assistance? 12:01:01 AM Coil: No, we're not putting anyone else in the line of fire. 12:01:44 AM Josie: You can hear Lou's voice from the background. "Tell him I've got this channel secuuuuure." 12:01:49 AM Josie: Vir: ... I wish you would not eavesdrop. 12:01:58 AM Coil: Thanks, Lou. 12:02:54 AM Josie: Lou: You say "eavesdrop," I say "communications gathering." The bulletin's a real bitch to source, whoever did it went through five or six layers of bureaucracy to do it. 12:05:52 AM Coil: Huh. 12:06:03 AM Josie: Vir: Then you failed. 12:06:17 AM Josie: Lou: Shows what you know, fishface! 12:06:42 AM Josie: Vir: Do *not* call me that. 12:07:22 AM Coil: ...don't make me come up there. 12:08:55 AM Josie: Lou: Dr. Helen Manchineal! 12:09:06 AM Josie: Stella almost drops the kitten. 12:09:52 AM Coil: So that's who posted it? Or did someone post it using her creds? 12:10:12 AM Josie: Lou: That's who posted it. Obviously. 12:10:21 AM Josie: Stella: ... she's not stupid enough to use her own credentials. 12:10:53 AM Coil: Well, Lou cut through six layers of bureacracy. 12:11:48 AM Josie: Lou: Darn right. What have *you* done for us lately, Miss Coalition Spy? 12:11:53 AM Josie: Stella: I am *not* a spy. 12:12:28 AM Coil: Who is this Dr. Helen? 12:13:27 AM Josie: Stella: ... can't I tell you after we hang up? 12:14:03 AM Josie: Lou: Or I can tell you. She's a Coalition Scientist. Her work's mostly behind more safeguards than I wanna try to take down without a real good reason. Or, y'know. A really boring day. 12:15:56 AM Coil: ... Lou, the hotel we're staying at had its fire system hacked. See what you can find out about that. 12:16:40 AM Josie: Lou: Sure thing, cap, though that might be hard. That place is mob-backed. 12:17:25 AM Coil: Do what you can without setting off too many flags. 12:17:54 AM Josie: Lou: Unlike the Coalition, they actually *have* security. 12:18:02 AM Josie: Vir: Do *not* touch that. 12:18:08 AM Josie: Lou: Why, what're you gonna do? 12:19:02 AM Coil: Do NOT make me come up there, kids. 12:20:39 AM Josie: Vir: We will not. I have been working on robotic spiders. 12:20:43 AM Josie: Lou: You wouldn't *dare*. 12:21:00 AM Josie: Vir: Are you certain no one should come down for assistance, captain? 12:21:23 AM Coil: No. I don't want the rest of you in the line of fire. Just see that the ship is ready to go in a hurry if we need it. 12:22:22 AM Josie: Vir: Hurry. Yes. 12:22:38 AM Josie: He severs the connection, as Coil hears: "You wouldn't *dare* you..." 12:22:51 AM Josie: The fire alarm stops. 12:23:00 AM Josie: Stella is shivering. 12:23:42 AM Coil: Coil looks at her. 12:24:34 AM Josie: It *is* cold; you're both soaking wet. 12:24:35 AM Josie: Stella: It's cold. 12:24:51 AM Josie: The kitten seems oblivious, though, and is purring under Stella's hands. 12:29:18 AM Coil: Coil nods. "Now to see what the assassin's next move is. 12:29:50 AM Josie: Stella: We're staying here? 12:30:35 AM Coil: ... no. We're moving to a different room, and we're going to get some clothes. 12:31:58 AM Josie: Stella: All right. Let me fetch Ir... Althea's things. 12:32:10 AM Coil: Coil nods. "Take what you need." 12:34:11 AM Josie: Stella grabs her shopping bags, her sodden dress (it was in the sink with some water) and slips on her shoes, which are also soaking wet. 12:37:18 AM Josie: Stella: Let's go. 12:37:34 AM Coil: Coil nods, and cracks the door first, looking down the hall both ways. 12:37:43 AM Josie: No one's there. 12:39:25 AM Coil: Coil ushers her out, and into a nother nearby room! 12:42:01 AM Josie: He'll have to break into the other room, as they're all locked, but it doesn't take much trouble to do so. 12:42:17 AM Josie: It's obviously an unoccupied room. It's also not, for some reason, wet. 12:42:31 AM Coil: Was the hallway wet? 12:42:53 AM Josie: Dry as bone. 12:45:45 AM Coil: .... all right, get in. 12:46:12 AM Josie: Stella hurries in, clutching the kitten in one hand and her bags in the other. 12:48:07 AM Coil: Looks like only our room got its sprinklers turned on. 12:48:47 AM Josie: Stella: ... what about the alert? 12:49:42 AM Coil: Probably only us. 12:50:52 AM Josie: Stella: ... when I find whoever is doing this, I'm going to make her think she's a... a *naked mole rat.* 12:51:24 AM Coil: Sounds fair. 12:52:27 AM Josie: Stella puts the kitten down. "Now, where were we..." 12:58:09 AM Josie: Stella: ... or am I too late now? 1:01:54 AM Coil: (sorry, getting ready for bed.)) No. No, its not that, I'm just concerned about the assassin. The hotel will likely send someone up to the honeymoon suite when they detect the detect the fire system went off. 1:03:13 AM Josie: Stella nods. "Sensible. ... irritatingly sensible." 1:05:52 AM Coil: Not the first time I've been called that.